It is often desirable in the woodworking industry when utilizing table saws or "radial arm" saws to provide additional support beyond the table surface of such saws for the loose ends of excessively long workpieces. It is further desirable to obtain such a support that is elevationally adjustable so a workpiece may be located at a desired elevation.
Various apparatus have been designed and contructed to facilitate additional support of workpieces, particularly long lengths of lumber, with such supports utilized in conjunction with various woodworking equipment. Such supports, however, are often complex in nature and priced beyond the means of the average home "do-it-yourselfer". It has therefore become desirable to provide some form of support that is very simple in construction and easily adapted to be used to perform many different support functions, especially in the woodworking field.
The present invention employs a minimal number of elements to provide an extremely useful and low cost accessory both for the home workshop and for industrial applications. The present support includes a support arm assembly that is formed basically of four separate elements. An elongated channel includes integral upwardly turned tabs that provide rotatable support for an elongated roller member. Integral furcations extend beyond an end of the channel and receive two longitudinally spaced cross members. These members are so arranged in relation to the roller that they may be placed over an upright post of standard lumber dimensions. The members may grip the post and hold the support arm at a desired elevation, or release the post to enable elevational positioning of the arm along the entire post length. In gripping, the cross members are wedged against the upright post when the roller is brought to a substantially horizontal condition. Release occurs when the roller and associated portions of the channel are inclined pivoting the cross members away from binding engagement with the post sides.